


Honeymustard Valentine's day special

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: X's Oneshots [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Hellhounds, Kissing, M/M, Maybe a bit Angst, Red eats chocolate for the first time, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, bad dogs, cuteness, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Heya guys! Today is Valentine's day. The day of love and romance or for me and many other fellas: Forever alone day! Everyone's talking about dates and stuff and you just sit there in class, staring at your crush and trying to tell him with telepathy or something that he should ask you out. Sorry I'm just rambling.*clears throat*I hope you'll enjoy this Valentine's day special whether you have a date ir not. And if you don't have a date don't beat yourself up for it. You're beautiful no matter what and surely the right person waits fir you somewhere. Maybe around the next corner? Who knows. Good luck and have fun reading this. It's a bit short and I was planning to do more but I didn't have any time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Today is Valentine's day. The day of love and romance or for me and many other fellas: Forever alone day! Everyone's talking about dates and stuff and you just sit there in class, staring at your crush and trying to tell him with telepathy or something that he should ask you out. Sorry I'm just rambling.
> 
> *clears throat* 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this Valentine's day special whether you have a date ir not. And if you don't have a date don't beat yourself up for it. You're beautiful no matter what and surely the right person waits fir you somewhere. Maybe around the next corner? Who knows. Good luck and have fun reading this. It's a bit short and I was planning to do more but I didn't have any time.

Red woke up next to his boyfriend, Papyrus. He was cuddled against him and Pap's arm held him loosely. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light that filtered in through the blinds he looked at the clock. It was 4 a.m. _Ugh! Seriousl-_ His gaze landed on the calendar next to the clock. Today was the 14th February. _Valentine's day!_ Red quickly got out of bed, ignoring Paps quiet mumble, grabbed his clothes and sped out of their shared bedroom. He ran into the bathroom and quickly closed the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. He brushed his teeth and changed his clothes, leaving his pyjamas carelessly on the floor. He had more important stuff to do. Red speed-walked over to the front door, put on his sneakers and jacket and grabbed his keys and wallet, pocketing them quickly. He opened the front door and closed it as quickly as he could manage without risking to wake anyone. Red teleported.

Red landed in front of the flower shop and quickly got inside. It was quite warm inside and he felt his jacket heat up tremendously.

"Good morning! Can I help you?" An overly cheerful voice called from the cashier's desk. Red looked over and saw a blue bunny monster.

**"hi. i-i'd like to buy s-some flowers for m-my boyfriend."** Red shuffled over to the desk nervously, scanning his surroundings. The flower shop was pretty small and there were flowers everywhere.

"Hm... I'd recommend roses. They're seen as a very romantical flower. Does your boyfriend have a favourite colour?" Red nodded.

**"y-yeah. orange."** The bunny walked over to the roses section and showed him where the orange roses were. He ended up buying a bunch of them and walked home since teleporting with flowers never ended good for the flowers. The void just had something that made them wilt.

About halfway to their home Red suddenly heard a loud bark which almost startled him enough to drop the flowers. He looked behind himself into the direction of the loud bark. A big black dog without a leash was running towards him. _Fuck._  Red broke into a sprint and ran towards their home faster than he'd ever run in his life. His non-existent lungs burned with every heaving breath he took. His legs hurt. Red risked a glance over his shoulder. The dog was closing in on him. He let out a shriek and ran even faster. He could see the door of their house. It was no more than fifty feet away. _Just some more..._ Red reached their front door and opened it hastily, throwing it closed onto the dog. It let out a whine and started scratching at the door. Red was completely tuckered out. He slid to the floor, dropping the flowers which were miraculously unharmed in their wrapping. He was panting heavily and closed his eye sockets for a second, feeling a wave of exhaustion wash over him.

"red? what the fuck happened?!!" Paps rushed to him, kneeling down in front of him. Red opened his eye sockets to his boyfriend's worried face. He chuckled weakly and picked up the flowers, holding them in front of Pap's face.

**"gotcha... flowers..."** Pap opened the wrapping and blushed furiously when he held the orange roses.

"thank you." Paps kissed him. "what happened to you? did you run a marathon?" Pap grinned.

**"yeah i think i did. can you please check if that stupid mutt is still out there?"** Red shot an anxious glance at the door.

"you were chased by a dog?" Paps straightened up and looked through the peephole. He jumped back, almost tripping over Red.

"holy shit! that's one hell of a dog!!" Red chuckled weakly and nodded.

"that hellhound chased you?" Red nodded, curling in on himself. "how were you able to..? you had flowers... you outran it?!!!"

**"mhm."** Paps bent down and picked Red off the ground. He pressed a kiss to his skull.

"i'm sorry. are you okay?" Red nodded and wrapped his arms and legs around Papyrus.

**"we gotta tell blue."** Pap nodded and sat him down on the couch. The taller skeleton vanished into the kitchen. Red sunk into the couch cushions, sighing heavily.

**"i don't wanna run again in my whole life."**

"Hey, Red!" Blue walked in and plopped down on the couch next to him.

"What are you up to?"

**"nothing much... oh. don't go outside. there's a giant dog out there. it chased me halfway from the flower shop to our front door."**

"Are you okay? That's a really long way!" Red nodded. Paps emerged from the kitchen, his hands behind his back. He's hiding something.

**"what are you hiding behind your back?"** Pap froze for a second but continued walking towards Red, sitting down next to him. Red kept his eyes on him, waiting for an answer. The taller skeleton moved his hands in front of himself, holding out a small red box. He gave it to Red, blushing heavily. The short skeleton accepted the box and opened it. Inside was some strange kind of brown thing.

**"what is that?"** Red scrunched his brow bones up in confusion.

"it's chocolate. you know the sweet treat that makes you happy? ...you've never had chocolate?" Red nodded. "try it. it tastes awesome." Red broke a small piece off the bar and ate it. It tasted heavenly.

**"i-it's amazing!! it's like... oh my gosh..."** Paps smiled.

"happy valentine's day." Red smiled and kissed Paps.  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fanfiction. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos'. I hope you have a nice day!


End file.
